


Even in Death

by GatewayMidnight



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Can I put literally anything as a tag?, Other, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, apparently, kinda descriptive, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatewayMidnight/pseuds/GatewayMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in death, Elves had beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Death

Elves had beauty, even in death. His timeless face lay unmarred by the harshness of the world, smooth of any emotion that may have laid claim on him throughout his life and death. His light golden hair shone, clean of any foul substance that may have clung to him in his demise. His clothes, though freshly laundered, had small tears. His armour, newly polished, bore scratches and marks. His red cape hid the long, narrow slice in the back of his armour, where the killing blow had struck him. Yes, even in death, elves had beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, is it as depressing as I think it is? This is based on the movie version where Haldir, sadly, dies.


End file.
